Recoil abatement systems are commonly employed in firearms, ranging from complaint butt pads to spring-loaded or shock dampening components coupled to the buttstock. More recent recoil abatement systems include “sliding stock” systems, featuring components internal to the buttstock that enable the receiver of the firearm to translate within the buttstock. Some stock systems, irrespective of whether they provide recoil abatement, feature the ability to readily adjust the overall length.
Conventional sliding stock and stock length adjustment systems can present undesirable play between the sliding components.
In view of these shortcomings, improvements to sliding stock and stock length adjustment systems that reduce play between the components would be welcomed.